Escala de Grises
by unpocotsundere
Summary: Inspirada en 50 sombras de Grey. Asi es como el me quiere, atada, humillada, sumisa, claro, si es que lo hace como negarme a el como decirle que no a mi perfecta escala de grises, como negarle algo a la única persona que me he amado pero que me desea de esta inaceptable manera, como aceptar esto si deseo mas, mas de el, ese el problema el "Mas y sus Escala de Grises".
1. El comienzo

Frunzo el ceño hacia mi misma frente al espejo, esto tiene que ser una broma, maldita sea con mi cabello, maldito el momento que decidí hacerle caso a yuzu y dejarlo crecer, maldita sea con yuzu que se enferma justo ahora y me quiere someter a esta terrible experiencia, se supone que debo estudiar pero no aqui me tienen intentando peinar el desastre de melena que es mi cabello ahora ahhh debo de dejar de dormir con el cabello mojado. Miro a la chica en frente al espejo y mi pongo los ojos en blancos con exasperación mirándome mi habitual piel pálida ojos tan negros como la noche pero solo yo me percato de los pequeños rayos plateados en ellos y debajo unas bolsas negras ojeras genial lo que me faltaba. Me rindo y termino amarrando mi cabello en una alta coleta como normalmente hago.

Salgo de mi habitación y allí esta yuzu con es horrible pijama de gatitos que suele usar cuando esta enferma o algún patán imbécil idiota le rompe el corazón sin saber que yo soy su hermana y le romperé los huesos, justamente hoy de todos los días posibles se antojo de enfermarse solo por eso me toca a mi entrevistar al supuesto magnate mega-industrial del cual nunca había escuchado hablar para el estúpido periódico escolar, así que como hermana me toca salvarla del posible desastre.

karin-chan lo siento mucho, me tomo una vida conseguir esta entrevista y conseguir otra me tomaría otras vidas mas, y ya para entonces estaríamos muertas y vueltas nada, no puedo perder esta oportunidad como editora, por favor? - me ruega yuzu con su tono de voz dolido. como lo hace? incluso enferma se ve hermosa, con su cabello castaño que ahora le llega hasta media espalda y sus ojos iguales a los de mama.

por que supuesto que iré yuzu, tu regresa a la cama - dije mientras intentaba no entrar en pánico, nunca antes había hecho esto.

esta bien las preguntas están en la mesa, acuérdate abrigarte el clima esta horrible, buena suerte, gracias one-chan te quiero - dijo yuzu mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Recogí las preguntas y mi bolso, camino hacia mi auto, dios siempre caigo en lo mismo con yuzu pero que puedo hacer es mi pequeña melliza, que no haría por mi familia, bueno por yuzu y ichi-ni, ya que el viejo pervertido no cuenta con esto pero ni loca, deberíamos ir a visitarlo estos días tenemos semanas que no lo vemos, ahora que nos mudaremos mas cerca del centro de cuidad karakura deberíamos hacerlo.

Mi destino son las oficinas centrales de la empresa internacional del Sr. hitsugaya, es un enorme edificio como de unos 20 pisos, con grandes cristales curvados y acero con las palabras "Hitsugaya House" escritas discretamente en acero sobre las puertas delanteras del vidrio. Aun falta 15 min cuando llego, el alivio me invade, genial al menos no llegue tarde, entro rápidamente al vestíbulo de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca, es enorme y un tanto intimidante el lugar.

Detras del escritorio de arenisca una muy atractiva y bien arreglada rubia me sonríe amablemente, esta usando un típico traje ejecutivo pero se nota de lejos lo caro y lujoso que es.

Buenas estoy aquí para ver al sr. hitsugaya, soy Karin Kurosaki representado a Yuzu Kurosaki - digo mientras la observo

Disculpe un momento Srita. Kurosaki - ella enarca una ceja ligeramente mientras espero tímidamente en frente suyo. estoy empezando a odiarme por no dejar que yuzu me vistiera para esto en lugar de usar mi sweaters azul y una lucha con una falda color crema y una botas tobilleras con apertura a los lados con un tacón de 3 dedos de altos, para mi esto es algo inteligente.

Srita. kurosaki firme aquí y use el ultimo ascensor a la derecha y presione el piso 20 - me sonríe y me entrega un pase de seguridad que dice visitante, agradeciéndole camino directo. El ascensor me sacude con una velocidad limite hacia el piso 20. Las puertas se abren y de nuevo estoy en otro enorme vestíbulo de cristal. Allí hay otra rubia esperando a mi llegada.

Srita. Kurosaki el Sr. Hitsugaya la vera en este momento - dice mientras se aleja a un especie de escritorio dejando allí un par de carpetas y sentándose y marcando un numero en el teléfono y diciendo algo que no alcance a entender - ya puede pasar no necesita tocar, solo entre

Empujo la puerta a tropezones y cuando me doy cuenta comienzo a caer por culpa de mis propios pies _MALDICIÓN _cayendo asi de cabeza la oficina del Sr. hitsugaya.

Estoy sobre mis manos y rodillas en el umbral de la oficina y amables manos están rodeándome y ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Estoy malditamente avergonzada, estoy no puede pasar justamente hoy. Tengo que armarme de valor para levantar la mirada. Dios mio, el es tan joven.

Srita. Kurosaki - extiende su mano con largos dedos hacia mi una vez que estoy de pie - Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro. ¿ Se encuentra bien? ¿Le gustaría Sentarse?

El ... es tan joven y atractivo, muy atractivo. Es alto, esta vestido con fino traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, rebelde cabello color blanco inusual pero fascinante y brillantes ojos turquesa igual inusuales que me observan sagazmente. **_¿en que diablos me has metido yuzu? _**


	2. Entrevista

Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad… Me callo.

Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

—La señorita Yuzu Kurosaki está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Hitsugaya.

—¿Y usted es…? Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

—Karin Kurosaki. Estudio literatura inglesa con mi hermana… digo… Yuzu… bueno… la señorita Kurosaki en la universidad central de karakura.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice el señor Hitsugaya cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Kurosaki —me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo. Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Yuzu. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Hitsugaya no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo, _Maldito_ _momento el que elijo para balbucear_—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Kurosaki—me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

—No, no me importa.

—¿Le explicó Yuzu… digo… la señorita Kurosaki para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

—Bueno comencemos con las preguntas. Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Kurosaki, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada turqueza—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista deYuzu, pero es que es tan malditamente arrogante y pretencioso que apenas lo soporto… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Kurosaki. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted un maniático del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca como vomito verbal _"maldito arrogante"_

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Yuzu—me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso? Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Kurosaki. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada_ Maldito_.

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Kurosaki—Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse? —¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rico, señorita Kurosaki, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Yuzu con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto. ¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos. Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo? Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Yuzu _Dios ella me matara._

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Kurosaki. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Yuzu Kurosaki. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Yuzu. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Kurosaki, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo? Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura.

Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas… Es usted un obseso del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Yuzu tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo. Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Kurosaki—me contesta muy serio. Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Hitsugaya? Respira hondo. _PERO QUE MIERDA CON YUZU._


End file.
